Jinkou Tensei Wiki
Welcome to the Jinkou Tensei Encyclopedia This is a reference for the upcoming cyberpunk forum roleplay Jinkou Tensei: Artificial Souls. This wiki is the place to go for all information on the world of Jinkou Tensei. The year is 2020 AD. In just over ten years, technology has exploded. Change has come faster than people can comfortably deal with. Cybernetics, far from being a product of science-fiction, is now a product of everyday life. Those who were in accidents emerge from those accidents in a better-off condition than when they entered, able to do more. Even perfectly normal people have begun to seek augmentation to increase their own abilities. One of the world leaders that have emerged in the past twenty years is the Kirijo Group, a large business conglomerate considered the greatest of the ‘Dragons of the Asian economic world.’ They have interests in all sorts of industries – heavy industry, electronics, telecommunication, media, medical, among others. Having recently built a great city on the coast of Japan, Tatsumi -Port Island, the Kirijo Group have centralized much of their main resources and research there. It is one of the great modern cities of the world, its wide open streets lined with bright lights and big displays. A modern train network ensures efficient movement around the city, and many of its businesses have their head offices in Tatsumi. The city is vibrant and busy, but in its street there is an undercurrent of discontent. A group calling itself the Resistance, led by an enigmatic man calling himself Nyx, has been stirring discontent against the Kirijo Group. The mastermind behind many terrorist attacks, Nyx has been blamed for incidents such as a runaway train smashing into another during peak hours, breaking into a JSDF warehouse to steal weapons and ammunition, not to menti on various car bombings and assassinations of Kirijo employees. Now, the Resistance has broken into secret labs beneath the immense Kirijo Tower, to rescue several captives held in cold storage, who remember nothing, and have only the small tags around their wrists to identify them … News * We now have a logo! * Categories added, and links between various pages added * Just created: Jinkou Tensei has now begun existence as a wiki! Stay tuned as the world is built around the wiki! What is Jinkou Tensei: Artificial Souls? Jinkou Tensei is a crossover role-play that incorporates elements from many works, including Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, Ghost in the Shell, and The Matrix. The mission of the role-play is to provide role-players with both the chance to participate in a storyline involving philosophical issues such as the question of what it means to be human, the concept of death and the soul, as well as the chance to experience living in a near-future setting in the year 2020, where cybernetics are emerging as a new technology, people are becoming more and more connected to the internet, and the line between cyberspace and the real world has become so blurred that it is less of an absolute border and more of a crossable boundary. Categories *People *Places *Technology *Weapons Latest activity Category:Browse